Monster Sized Love
by Mewtrune
Summary: Having two lovers is hard enough but having two supernatural beings as lovers? Seems impossible! But Eren, Levi and Erwin seem to make it work. Modern Monster AU. ErenxLevixErwin. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I know I had wanted to finish my two stories before I uploaded any other stories. But I'M A BIG LIAR AND COULDN'T RESIST!

I do not own Attack on Titan or any characters belonging to it.

Sincerely Mewtrune

**Bold - inner**

_Thoughts - Italics_

* * *

They all had jobs to do in the mornings. Erwin made sure they all woke up on time, Eren made sure they were all fed and Levi made sure they all looked presentable. Erwin couldn't be trusted to cook anything and would go looking scruffy if he had the chance. Levi could cook but chose not to and was not a morning person. Eren was the type to roll right back over and curl into the warmth of bed if no one coaxed him out and god forbid he try to leave the house with hair that has not seen a comb.

They worked together like a well-oiled machine. Erwin and Levi would see Eren off. The young man was still a student and worked in a restaurant owned by a friend of theirs. Erwin would be next to go, leaving for his job at a law firm. Much like he had done for Eren, Levi pulled the tall blond down for a kiss before smoothing his lapel and sending him on his way.

Then lastly, Levi would make his way along to the coffee pot, pour himself another mug and go settle in front of his laptop to begin writing a few more chapters. The perks of being an author meant he could work at home and no one could give him shit about it.

And that was their morning routine. But sometimes it was broken. Levi and Erwin rarely had to deviate from the routine. At least once a month, a newly turned Eren would have a rough time. The lunar cycle was hell for newly turned werewolves.

Increased aggression that made him feel guilty after he snapped at one of his lover, unprovoked rages he could fly into over the smallest thing, insomnia that started to kick in a few days before, restlessness that set him on edge and made him pace the entire time, and other bizarre behavior that was just so draining for him.

Hanji, knowing the poor boy's plight well would give him a mild relaxant that kept the rages and aggression down for the most part. As for insomnia and restlessness, Hanji could only recommend that he try to relax. It was only temporary. After the full moon passed, he would be fine again. But the few days that led up to the full moon were so draining on him. The morning after the full moon, Eren couldn't even find it in him to get up.

He always insisted that Levi and Erwin go to bed and not worry about him. They had work to do and he didn't want to ruin their sleep as well. While his lovers slept, Eren would watch TV in the living room, pace around as quietly as he could. Some time he would cook something. Bake cookies, a cake, brownies, maybe a pie or something else. That always kept him pretty busy. If he was in a really bad space, he would grab a hoodie and go for a run around the neighborhood. No one would bother him since no one was awake and he would be back before Levi and Erwin get up. He figured they never knew but little did Eren know that Levi could hear when he went and made note of it. He never brought it up though. If it helped Eren, who was Levi to scold him. Even if he came back and tracked mud into the house.

Levi went easy on Eren around the full moon but as soon as it was done with and Eren had a good night's sleep, everything was back to normal.

Currently it was three days into the week of the full moon. And poor Eren was suffering. His classes were all having big tests, making him have to study much more than usual if he wanted to dream of passing his classes. Armin tried his best to tutor him but there was only so much that he could do. He had his own tests to study for. Mikasa helped as well but most of her classes were all online. She was in different, more advanced classes than him.

He couldn't fall behind. After finally being able to fall asleep, the alarm had woken him right back up. Erwin's gentle nudging made Eren want to cry and bury his face into a pillow. But he had to get up. Erwin worked on getting Levi up while Eren dragged himself out of the bed, going to the kitchen to just make simple cereal. Nothing fancy. Some days he would be able to make some eggs and toast for everyone or something much more nutritious than just cereal but he just couldn't be bothered to do anything else. He only made his own bowl and left everything else out for Erwin and Levi. He plopped himself down in his usual chair and sluggishly ate his food, his sleepy mood slowly turning into a grumpy one. By the time that Levi and Erwin came out, all dressed, Eren was in full scowling mode.

"Morning Brat." Levi greeted, going to get coffee. Dealing with Eren in the morning definitely called for coffee. He got no good response, just a simple grunt.

"You should take a shower after you eat Eren. I might help you wake up more and make you feel a bit better." Erwin suggested.

"Like I have time. I have to get to class." His tone was snappy and unpleasant as he hunched over his breakfast. Honestly, Eren didn't like snapping at either one of his lovers, and certainly hated it when he snapped at them for just trying to take care of him. He would be feeling guilty at some point. The second Levi heard the clank of his spoon in an empty bowl, he grabbed Eren and dragged him towards the bathroom.

"Just shower. I'll get your clothes and your bag and then you can leave." The vampire was not going to take no for an answer. Levi heard some swearing behind the door but it go when he heard the shower start. True to his word, he grabbed clothes for Eren and left them on the counter inside the bathroom and put his bag for class by the door. After that, he went back to the blond who was sipping at his own cup of coffee and seemingly enjoying a bowl of cereal.

"I swear, I like him better when he is hopped up on the drugs from Hanji. Any chance we have any of those?" Levi muttered as he finally sat down. Hanji, a werewolf too, knew very well what Eren was going through and what he was like. She usually gives passes some relaxants to him from her boyfriend Mike.

"Unfortunately we used up all he had last full moon. We'll have to send her a message and ask for more. Eren can get them when he comes home from work." Bowls were cleared away when breakfast was finished, the box of cereal returned to the cabinet and milk to the fridge. The shower had stopped running and Levi knew it was a matter of time before mr grumpy was back out.

"I'll call her after you leave." Eren would get those drugs, Levi would make sure of it. He'd be more manageable and even the young man would have to agree things were slightly better on them.

The brunette rejoined them, all dressed in jeans and a normal t-shirt. He grabbed his jacket and then his bag, fully intent on just leaving. Of course the two stopped him.

"Eren, Levi is going to give Hanji a call and when you go to work, she will hopefully have some medicine for you." Erwin said, tone warm. Eren gave an uninterested noise but followed it up with an okay. Erwin smiled. At least Eren wasn't snapping. He seemed to look better after the shower, so he hoped it did help.

"Alright. We will see you later. Have a good time in class, work hard." Erwin reached out to fluff Eren's damp hair. Levi made sure to fix it afterwards, making sure Eren didn't look like a complete mess.

"Try to be nice." He said, soon enough tugging the other's collar down and thus pulling him down to give him a kiss before he left. Eren sighed and bid his goodbye before leaving. Yep, they could tell he was already feeling bad for snapping earlier. They wished that they could make him stay home but the young man had tests and work. So they had to let him go.

"Well, I better be off as well." Erwin's turn to leave. He made sure to brush his teeth and let Levi fix his tie and hair before he got his kiss goodbye which he was more than happy to get. Soon Levi had the house all to himself. He made sure to clean the kitchen much better and then tidy up the bathroom before going to get to his own work. Petra would want some chapters done. He remembered he would have to go meet with her later on.

Levi didn't call Hanji until at least 11 o'clock. When she had picked up the phone, all loud and full of energy, he was half tempted to hang right up. But he needed her to get medicine for Eren so no hanging up.

"Leeevi~! Woah! You rarely call me! How are you? How is Eren and Erwin? Calling to have a little chat? Oh I bet you are just so lonely in the house while they are out working. You know I can always pop in and keep ya company!" She rambled on until Levi practically shouted into the phone for her to shut her stupid mouth.

"See, this is why I don't call you much Shitty Glasses. You never shut up." Hanji laughed on the other side of the phone.

"Anyway listen, do you think you could get Moblit to get some more relaxants for Eren?" She hummed in response.

"Oh yeah, it's the full moon week. All out of the last stuff I gave you? Yeah, sure, I'll have Moblit pick some up." Good, she could get them some.

"Eren will pick them up when he goes on his shift." It would save them all some aggravation once he takes them.

"Thanks Hanji." Levi said, then hearing her go on and on about how he could always ask her for help with Eren and how she felt sooo bad for what he was going through and how it was always tough for new wolves and blah blah blah.

"Bye Shitty Glasses." Levi hung right up. No need to listen to that anymore. He got back to work, get his files together before grabbing everything he needed to go out. He got his sunglasses, his keys and wallet and out the door he went.

* * *

Classes were awful. Jean got under his skin at every chance he got. Armin did his best to keep him calm but when they had to part ways for other classes, Eren was on his own. Everything was just going downhill. He couldn't focus at all, constantly jiggling his leg up and down and glancing at the clock. He could barely pay attention to his test and was sure it was a failure by the time he passed it in.

Mikasa dropped in to check on him while he had a break in the day, her usual scarf rapped around her neck and sunglasses covering her eyes. Just like Levi. Since their eyes were so sensitive to the light, they always took the glasses out with them. She offered to get him something to eat, to try and distract him from the day but nothing she said or did was going to really make a difference. The day was shitty and Eren knew it would only continue until the end of the day.

He snapped at both Armin and her, telling them at one point to fuck off.

"I don't need you to come and babysit me. I can take care of myself." The conversation went. They were only trying to help him and yet Eren snapped at them. Blame the full moon week.

"Eren, you need to just calm down. Armin said you look like you would have torn off Jean's head. We're just worried about you." Mikasa spoke in an even tone, trying to influence the other to calm down. He was getting so riled up.

"Maybe you should see if you could get your stuff from Hanji sooner…" Armin suggested. That was a mistake.

"I can manage on my own, so just fuck off would you?! I just want to get through this goddamn day without anyone fucking nagging at me." That swiftly ended the conversation. Mikasa didn't want to have to deal with Eren when he was like this so it was better to just leave him be. Armin left soon too, going back to his class, leaving Eren to brood on his own.

He continued on to his next class and did his next test, just wanting school to be over already. Finally he was set free, only to have to run on over to start his shift at work. It was going to be a full house that night. Hanji spotted him coming through the door, shaking a pill bottle in her hand before tossing it to him. Despite now having them, Eren didn't get the chance to take any. He had to change into his work clothes quickly in the bathroom before he jumped into work. Back and forth he went from tables to the kitchen, putting in orders and running food to the tables. People just kept coming and coming. The wait had to be at least 30 minutes. The pills laid untouched in his bag. Thank god, he didn't have to interact long with the customers. Just get their orders and go. Maybe mutter under his breath as he went to the kitchen if something pissed him off enough.

Any time Hanji felt that Eren was getting a bit too close to starting an argument, she went over, tugging him aside. She just had a way of reeling him back in. Perhaps it was a werewolf thing. But she would pull him aside, tell him to take a breath or two and then grab some water before going back to work. She was the boss, so Eren had to do as told but was soon back to work. All he wanted was those pills now.

* * *

Levi had meanwhile been out with Petra at a little café, talking with her over some coffee about his chapters. She gave him feedback, reviewing his past chapters and offering up some ideas. Honestly, Petra was a godsend, keeping him on track. Sure, without her, Levi would do well. But she just managed to keep the process smooth. Never did the short man ever worry about not meeting a deadline. She kept annoying people at bay, judging whether or not a meeting was worth it. She saved time.

Now Levi insisted on paying for the coffee, even going as far to get her a little pastry. She earned it after having to deal with him and his attitude. All the constipation jokes he made from time to time, all his snarky comments. Petra was a saint.

"Now, I noticed a small continuation mistake from chapter 4 and I think if we just…" Petra was interrupted as Levi's phone rang. A specific tone gave away who it was. Erwin. Petra only smiled as Levi answered, asking her to excuse him a moment as he took the call.

"What do you want, Erwin?" Levi answered. Mentally, Petra started to translate Levi talk to normal human words. When he said what do you want, Levi really meant 'Hello darling'.

"Just calling to see how you are." The sound on his end made Levi imagine him sitting at his desk, shuffling papers while looking so neat in his suit.

"I'm fine. You are bothering me right now since I'm with Petra." In other words, 'I'm good, glad that you called, I'm just talking with Petra'.

"Tell her hi for me and that her recipe she gave me the other day for the pasta sauce was amazing. My mother loved it."

"Tell her yourself." Petra translated it to 'I'll be sure to let her know.'

"What would you say to going out to dinner tonight. Eren is going to be working late so he won't be able to join us but that doesn't mean we can't go out to his restaurant tonight." Erwin broached the subject. Perhaps it would cheer the other up if he saw them.

"Hmm, fine. I'd rather not do any cooking tonight anyway." Translation: I would love to. I didn't feel like cooking and want to see how Eren is doing. Oh Petra knew everything. She knew what week it was. And despite Levi not saying anything, she could tell he was concerned about him.

So dinner plans were set and Levi soon hung up the phone after ending his conversation with Erwin to get back to work.

"Someone has a date tonight~!" She teased as she sipped her coffee, a smile on her face.

"At least I still have dates. When is that lazy fiancé going to take you out?" Petra rolled her eyes at his words, looking down at the ring on her left hand. The diamond sparkled in the light.

"We went out on a dinner date the other night. He just is busy, that's all. Being a police man is busy work." Their chatter died down after a few more sips of coffee and back to business they went.

At 5 they ended their little meeting, with Petra giving him a peck to the cheek before going off with new chapters to read and review. Levi returned home to put the work she gave him away and then to take a shower before Erwin came at 6 to pick him up for their little dinner date. They would go on dates once in a while. They all did. Sometimes it was all three of them or it would be just two of them. They took time to be around each other and have a little one on one. The three made sure no one felt out of the loop or neglected.

Erwin came to get him and due to the fact the sun was setting by now, Levi could take off his sunglasses outside. He greeted the blond at the car with a kiss before getting into the passenger seat and they were off.

* * *

The restaurant was packed when they got there. People were waiting around, standing outside enjoying a smoke, or sitting inside waiting for their names to be called for a table. Hanji was at the front desk, delegating tasks to everyone. She managed to keep a steady stream of people going. The second she spotted Levi, after seeing Erwin first thanks to his stature, she smiled and nearly ran to him.

She grabbed him and hugged him so tightly, babbling how it was so nice that he came to see her and that it was so nice to talk to him earlier. Erwin was laughing behind Levi as he tried to pull away.

"Like a mutt seeing her master." He commented while Hanji joined in the laughter. He crossed his arms unamused, before seeing Eren go hurrying by, arms holding up trays of food. His eyes followed him across the room and into the mess of tables.

"How has he been doing tonight?" Levi asked in a less perturbed tone.

"Good actually. He listened when I told him to calm down a few times and has been keeping to his work." But Hanji could see him whittling down to a thin thread. She just hoped nothing would make that snap tonight. Levi only nodded his head at her answer.

"You guys are going to have to wait a while." She said. Levi scoffed.

"What's the point in knowing the owner of a restaurant if she can't pull any strings to get us seated sooner." Levi didn't mind the wait really. They put their names in and went to grab a seat at the bar to at least enjoy some pre-dinner drinks.

* * *

The dinner rush started to die down after some time. Less people came in, more went out as the night went on. Levi and Erwin had eventually got seated, ordering and enjoying a nice steak and chicken dinner with some red wine. Eren saw they were there halfway through. He wasn't in charge of their table. And while he noticed they were there, his guilt over snapping at them in the morning kept him from going over. Erwin shot him a pleading look for him to come over, that they weren't mad but Eren didn't come. They would have to talk with him later, let him know that everything was ok. There were no hard feelings. Levi turned out to be rather grumpy when he found out Eren wasn't their server.

By the time they were leaving, they stopped to talk to Hanji, asking where Eren had gone. They had hoped to drive him home.

"He actually left already." She informed them. Hanji had assumed he had told them but apparently not. The young man hurried out in a rush without letting his lovers know. Erwin sighed, wondering why he left so soon. In the car, Levi was even less happy, grumbling about how the brat just left them and that he would punish him for that. The ride home was spent by Levi complaining and being a grouch while Erwin tried to reason with him.

At home, Levi fully intended to barge in and demand to know why Eren left without saying anything to them. But that demand died before it could ever be let out when they saw Eren. He was slumped over on the arm of the couch. A glass of water and the pill container sat on the table and it was clear what he had done. He rushed homed to take the pills and was no doubt completely out of it.

"Is he even awake?" Erwin questioned, shrugging off his suit coat. Seeing the flutter of the other's eyes towards the sounds let them know he was indeed awake. Levi went over to the couch, trying to shift Eren down.

"Give me a hand here Erwin. The brat weighs a ton." Erwin assisted as asked, helping Levi to get Eren laying down rather than half hanging over the arm of the couch. Levi sat at one side, holding the werewolf's head in his lap, tapping his cheek light.

"Eren, come on and look at me." He needed to check up on him and to do so he needed him to talk back to him. After much prodding, Levi got Eren to come around, eyes unfocused as he looked up at his face.

"There you are." Eren partially slurred with a goofy grin.

"Yes, here I am. How many did you take?" Levi questioned and soon repeated himself again. "How many did you take?"

"Uuh two, three?" An unsure answer. Given his temperament through the day and how he was, Levi didn't find it a surprise. His body could take high dosages so he wasn't too alarmed.

"How are you currently feeling?" Now to check up on Eren's condition. Just because he was a werewolf, didn't excuse him from side effects.

"Tired. Kinda cold…uh…" He was drifting off a bit. Levi felt he could add lack of concentration to the mix as well. Erwin hearing all this, went to get a blanket to drape over the other. Though Eren didn't ask for help, as his lovers, they would take care of him. The blond returned with a blanket in hand, coming back to the sight of Levi combing his fingers through Eren's brown hair, rubbing his head gently and caressing his forehead and cheeks. Despite all his talk, Levi proved to be a very caring lover. As Erwin laid the blanket on him, tucking it around Eren's sides, he heard him speak.

"I'm sorry." Eren said, soon dissolving into sniffles and hiccups. Telltale signs of crying to come if they weren't careful.

"I'm sorry I was so mean this morning. I'm sorry for all of this. I'm sorry for being so snappy and angry. I'm sorry for leaving without telling you guys anything." He apologized over and over. Guilt from snapping at them in the morning and then telling Armin and Mikasa to fuck off earlier had been festering and made him miserable. Erwin crouched down to more his level, kneeling at the side of the couch. The pills had to have played a part in his little emotional breakdown and they knew this.

"Eren, you know we could never be mad at you. Not for something you can't control."

"Yeah, we know it comes with the territory of being a werewolf. We just want you to ask and accept help." Erwin and Levi worked in tandem to calm their lover and it seemed to be working. Eren didn't break out into crying instead his sniffling became less and less, though his eyes were still watery.

"We love you and just want to help you through all this." Their comforting words were more set in stone. Levi leaned down to kiss Eren's forehead, smoothing his hair back and wiping at his face. Erwin soon did the same, giving him a kiss as well to calm his nerves.

"Now, let's all go settle into bed, maybe pop in a movie and relax." Erwin said with a soft smile. Even if Eren wasn't going to get much sleep, even with the pills help, they still wanted him to be with them. If one of them loses sleep, they all would. After all, Lovers needed to take care of one another.

* * *

Monster Au Character Info Section!

Each Chapter, you can expect some sort of character information for the story here.

This chapter, it's Eren!

Here is a little info about Eren:

Newly turned Werewolf.Works as a Server/Food runner in a fancy restaurant.The lunar cycle was hell for newly turned werewolves.Symptoms during full moon week is - Increased aggression, unprovoked rages, insomnia the week of the full moon, Restlessness, Other bizarre behavior.Is a Student.Wants to go to culinary school.

* * *

So like I said at the top, I had previously wanted to finish off my two stories before making any new ones. Well I was lazy and didn't work on a new Infantile Issues chapter much (BUT I DID! DON'T WORRY!) and was just so pumped up about this AU. I haaaaad to upload it.

I think that the chapters for this one are going to be rather isolated stories. Some chapters might be a continuance but might not. All depends. You can expect different snippets of their daily lives. I sincerely hope everyone likes this story!

Now for the same ol' stuff I always end with:

Open to creative helpful NICE criticism. If you are gonna be a dick or anything, take it else where.

But other than that, thank you all dear Readers for looking at the fic. Review!

**Love Mewtrune**


	2. Chapter 2

Ahh, I was a little iffy about what I wanted to do with this chapter. I was working on it rather spaced out and feel like I might have had a few errors. Oh well haha

I do not own Attack on Titan or any characters belonging to it.

Sincerely Mewtrune

**Bold - inner**

_Thoughts - Italics_

* * *

"Ow! Erwiiiin, Levi is hurting me again!"

The man merely smiled and shook his head as he heard Eren whine again. He didn't even need to poke his head into the doorway, knowing that the brunette was no doubt squirming around.

"Levi, be gentler." Erwin said, not breaking away from his task. Bowls were in a line on the counter top, two cartons of ice cream sitting out and softening.

"Not my fault he won't keep still." Levi spoke with an annoyed huff. Erwin chuckled. How many times have they gone through this? Really, it was nothing new. A yelp broke his train of thought and concerned him for a moment until he heard a moan soon follow up the sound. Both were Eren's sounds. Ice cream was scooped right into the bowls and the tubs put away. Soon he masterfully carried all three into the living room, clattering the spoons a little as the bowls were all put down on the table.

Eren was perched between Levi's legs, his shirt collar tugged aside and a few bite marks marring his neck. Levi was behind him, making a few displeased faces, licking his lips clean.

"Ugh, Erwin, get your ass over here." Levi was soon pushing at Eren's shoulder, moving him from between his legs. Eren pouted, rubbing at his neck.

"So cruel." He eyed Levi as the shorter man sided up to Erwin, carefully moving his collar and then sinking his teeth. "You are always so rough with me. But with Erwin your gentle! No fair." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Eren, I'm sure Levi treats us the same." The blond man said calmly. Oh he could remember the first time Levi drank from him. He just about passed out when he saw blood dripping from the other's mouth. Nowadays, he hardly batted an eye. At least now Erwin could look back at the memory and laugh about it, rather than feel embarrassed about being a grown man and passing out at the sight of blood.

The vampire soon pulled away, licking at the bite marks in a soothing manner.

"Of course I'm gentler with you Erwin." He proclaimed. Erwin seemed to be rather surprised to hear this.

"See! I told you!" Eren huffed and pouted again, rubbing at his neck. "It's because you think my blood tastes bad, isn't it? You like Erwin's better." Oh no, he was starting to sulk. Erwin eyed the ice cream. It was going to melt if they don't start eating it soon. The werewolf kept to the far side of the couch, sulking and avoiding Levi.

"It's not my fault I don't care for the after-taste of dog." Levi commented, which really wasn't the smartest thing. If anything, it made Eren look even gloomier. Oh dear. Erwin feared that this might cause a spat between them if Levi didn't apologize quickly. Erwin didn't want to have to pick sides with either of them. Knowing their younger lover was easy to rile up and was sensitive to things involving their relationship, the blond man could see things going downhill fast if they weren't rectified.

Before it had been Eren, Levi and Erwin, it had just been Levi and Erwin. At first, they had just run into each other while out and about. At the grocery store, at a restaurant when they were out with their own groups of friends. It was then realized that they had one friend in common. Mike. Through him, they eventually started hanging around one another more often. Little day meet ups turned into a once a week night dinner and coffees in the morning each Sunday. It took a while for Erwin to realize that Levi was even his favorite book author. It had been months before they decided to name this little thing they had going on. They were officially dating. Through Levi, Erwin met Hanji. Levi had a different editor who ended up leaving when she was pregnant, and thus Erwin turned Petra to him. It was three years before Eren entered their arrangement.

Levi had found out about Mikasa, who was a relative of his. After finding out about the loss of her parents, he thought about trying to be a part of her life. It was awkward at first as he tried to extend a hand to her. She was resistant at first. When her adoptive parents passed in a crash, she started to rely on him more. Then one day, he got a call, asking for his help with her 'brother'. He hadn't taken the deaths well and was acting out often, getting into trouble left and right. One day, he got himself in so much trouble after a public fight that he was in jail. Mikasa didn't know what to do. So she called Levi.

He told her to calm down and that he would take care of things. Levi headed down to the police station, bailed the kid out and soon realized that there was more to him. He was a newly turned werewolf then. Along with that and the loss of his parents, and Eren was a big ball of emotional turmoil. Anger was felt stronger, and sadness too. He broke down and Levi was there to help.

He took Eren to see Hanji, got her to help work him through his issues and try to keep his anger under wraps. He spent more time with Levi and through him, more time with Erwin. He was soon integrated with their household. Then everything else just really, fell into place. They knew they didn't want him anywhere else than with them. Thank god he was legal age. Levi made sure nothing happened before that time. He was strict about it.

Eren from time to time, felt rather out of the loop. Anything before him that involved just Erwin and Levi got him uncomfortable and at times, made him wonder if he was really right to be in this relationship. He felt left out sometimes.

Erwin nudged at Levi's side rather sharply with his elbow, giving him a look to rethink his words and take in account how Eren was reacting. It wasn't going to just be some pitiful whining. Eren would doubt himself and think that Levi didn't love him as much as Erwin. Clearly that was not true. The shorter man loved the brunette to death. He loved them both equally. Levi caught on and felt guilty. He hadn't meant for Eren to take it really seriously.

"Eren, it's not the taste. I'm sorry I said that." Levi apologized, shifting closer to their werewolf companion. Erwin felt proud that the other was trying to fix his mistake. Eren avoided eye contact, looking down at the floor like it was so much more interesting. "I'm rougher with you because I know you can take it and heal faster. Erwin is only human. He is more… delicate." Erwin rolled his eyes. Oh bullshit. But whatever, as long as Levi was winning back over Eren, he didn't care what he described him as. "He doesn't heal as fast as us. You understand that, right?" Eren was thoughtful for a moment before sighing, realizing maybe it was stupid for him to get upset about that. There was truth to his words. Erwin was different from them. Levi took care to not harm him and Eren would do the same if he was in his shoes.

"If it makes you feel better, I promise to be gentler when I drink from you." Well that did help. Eren pulled his gaze from the floor and looked to Levi. There, all better. "Now kiss and make up." The blond said with a smile. Of course, Eren threw himself so whole-heartedly at Levi, kissing at him in a manner similar to an excitable pup to their master. Put off at first, Levi scowled, soon melting into it and lunging back to take control and kiss Eren properly. Good, his boys were all happy once more. Erwin looked from those two to the ice cream in the bowls before groaning and getting their attention.

"It melted." The ice cream was a melted mess in the bowls, save for a few little lumps. "Such a waste." No one really liked ice cream soup. It was better cold.

"Well… might not be too much of a waste." Levi spoke up, picking up a bowl. Erwin expect him to maybe eat it but was taken very off guard when it was poured right onto his neck. He made a face at the other as the cool liquid dripped along his skin and down his collar bone. "Levi! Why would you do that? My shirt will get ruined!" It really took him off guard that Levi would so willing make a mess. The other didn't look at all bothered by what he just did as he put the bowl down. "Don't worry, I know someone who would just love to lick that clean for you." Eren grinned from the other side of the couch.

Erwin was only safe until Levi got up, leaving Eren to pounce on the older man and start to lap at his neck, tongue catching the drip and dragging up along the trail.

"Delicious~!" He said with a cheeky grin.

Well, at least the ice cream wouldn't really go to waste at this point. But Levi was definitely going to regret doing this on the couch.

* * *

Monster Au Character Info Section!

Each Chapter, you can expect some sort of character information for the story here.

This chapter, it's Levi!

Here is a little info about Levi:

He is a vampire. He works from home as a writer. While he does indeed drink blood, he can eat and drink normal food as won't kill him. He is sensitive to the light though. It does cause an uncomfortable burn like feel, almost like what a normal person feels while they have sunburn. He gets sunburns easily and gives him migraines. It bothers his eyes which is why he never leaves the house without his special sunglasses. Getting blood on a regular basis helps counter this very effectively and for the average vampires it blocks the suns effects for about 2-3 days.

* * *

I know, it is hella shorter than the first chapter. The chapters might end up varying in length. Some being short and sweet while others being longer. Generally it will depend on how fired up about a topic I get. Next chapter will either be between the last word count and this one or will be more than the first chapter. Who knows! I shall try my best for you all!

Ok, here is a more Levi centered chapter with a little bit more of back story about how they got together. I'll probably do a more elaborate chapter later on.

Like I said before I think that the chapters for this one are going to be rather isolated stories. Some chapters might be a continuance but might not. All depends. You can expect different snippets of their daily lives. I sincerely hope everyone likes this story!

Now for the same ol' stuff I always end with:

Open to creative helpful NICE criticism. If you are gonna be a dick or anything, take it else where.

But other than that, thank you all dear Readers for looking at the fic. Review!

**Love Mewtrune**


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS! The worst uploader is here! Have to fear, I'm not dead and haven't dropped this!

There might a whole butt load of errors in this since I just pumped it over over a few hours and didn't do too much reviewing. I tried my best to keep errors to a minimum.

I do not own Attack on Titan or any characters belonging to it.

Sincerely Mewtrune

**Bold - inner**

_Thoughts - Italics_

* * *

Erwin was a hard working man. Everyone knew that. He worked hard at his work life as well as his home life. He got up every weekday morning at 6 am and started his morning rituals. First, to wake up Levi and Eren. Levi was easy to wake up most of the time. A morning kiss could get him up and out of bed and have him already complaining about morning breath. Then there was Eren. He needed quite a bit of coaxing to get up. More than one kiss was needed to wake up him. And on the harder days, a few hickies and some threats of bites from Levi got him up. Once they were up, Erwin moved on to a morning shower and shave if need be. By the time he was out of the shower, Levi would have already picked out his outfit for the day, despite telling him many times that he could pick out his own clothes. But Levi wouldn't have it. Ever since Erwin made the mistake of wearing a 'hideous tie that should never have been stitched together' as Levi put it, he was banned from picking out clothing. Please, it was a onetime thing!

But at least Levi always made sure he looked good. And after he dressed, Eren had made breakfast and they all ate.

By 7am, he turned on his phone. It was against the rules of the house for him to have it on before 7. The second it was on, Erwin checked over his messages from his team about miscellaneous projects and concerns that need to be looked over. The amount would range from 5 to 30 if he was lucky. He had to look away from the screen to say goodbye to their werewolf companion as he went off to class. After he was gone, it was time for his own goodbyes. Levi would pull him down to further distract him from his phone and give him a goodbye kiss before sending him out the door. Short messages were quickly sent out on his way to the car. Once set to drive, it was placed aside. Erwin was a heavy enforcer of the 'no texting while driving' policy.

Though thanks to the Bluetooth in the car, he is able to multitask safely and talk. He sent out calls to his team and answered his clients, preparing meetings and directing tasks all while moving through the morning traffic as he headed off to the firm.

By 8:15, Erwin finally arrived at his office and immediately started up his computer. While it started, he went to the copier and started that and then went to the coffee machine. Sweet sweet coffee. It would be his savior throughout the day. The delicious liquid was spit out of the machine into a mug and soon was being sipped at by the blond man. By then, the copier was ready and he was having prints made. The secretaries wouldn't be in for another hour. They would take over when they arrive. While the copier worked, Erwin took his mug to his desk and opened up files and his email and got started officially. He had to look over documents that he'd be discussing with Mike on a call at 9:05. Speaking of the devil, Mike walked through the doors, a coffee cup from some chain store in his hands. They exchange a little silent greeting. Well, silent on Mike's part. Erwin gives his award winning smile and hello every time for a greeting. The secretaries secretly loved it and internally would swoon every time they saw it.

Turns out the client called early and then was asking to reschedule. They wanted to the call at 10am instead, but Erwin objected politely, letting them know he already had another phone meeting at 10 and then offered to reschedule for 10:30. He promised the 10am call would only be for 30 minutes. Mike, who seated himself in Erwin's office, shook his head disapprovingly at the client. This client was one of the more difficult ones who thought that their word could overrule others and that Erwin would drop whatever he was doing for them. All the while, 40 new emails had come in while they were on the call. More employees were starting to come in so Erwin got two junior associates moving on projects.

The client eventually begrudgingly agreed to the change. For the next few hours until noon, Erwin is busy, sitting through calls, fielding emails that just keep coming in more and more. He marks documents that come through his desk and checks over key points for projects and makes notes. He checks the news while in one call since the other keeps blathering about useless things. If people would just look at the emails he sends and replies to, none of this would happen. But nothing he can do about it.

Mike passed by his office and drops off a fresh cup of coffee and Erwin swears he could just pray to him like a god for this gift. Mike looked amused at his expression before going back off. Just when the blond thought he had some time for a small break, juniors come in and drop off more documents that were drafted and need to be marked. At least they took the old ones away. He did his best to hurry through them while not making a mistake.

But the second that it hits 12, Erwin slams his pen down and pushes away from his desk. Time for lunch. His break time. His secretary was instructed to hold any calls until he comes back from his meal. Mike lost a bet last week and thus he was to pay for lunch this time. Said man was already at the elevator waiting for him. They were headed to their usual spot, a nice café just down the street. The walk was brief but so refreshing and soon they were seated.

"Hey! Mike, Erwin! Good afternoon!" Mina greeted them. "Getting the usual?" Both nodded their head. Today wasn't one of the days they felt like switching things up. She smiled and went on her way to put the orders in. Sweet Mina, she took such good care of them.

"Good thing you don't have any meetings that you have to be at in person today." Mike said. Good thing? Erwin rose a brow curiously. "Because those are some nasty love bites you got there." Erwin's eyes widened and he grabbed the napkin dispenser and used the reflection to check himself out. "I thought I covered those up better!" He slapped a hand over the marks on his neck and hung his head, rather embarrassed. Mike reached over and patted his shoulder sympathetically. Mike knew about his lovers and their… conditions. He was the only person that Erwin worked with that knew about them. Mike had some previous experience with people of the supernatural sort. A witch, a ghost (which Erwin doesn't believe and continues to not believe) and apparently a succubus. But that one didn't last long. She only really loved him for his body.

Mina came back with their food. A house roasted turkey club sandwich for Erwin and a smoked chicken quesadilla for Mike, with a side of hot sauce for him to douse it in. Mike liked things hot and liked to make Erwin really uncomfortable by adding hot stuff to his food. "I don't know how you can stomach that. I'm getting an upset stomach just from seeing it." Mike grinned and took a bite as they got on with their meal. Their lunch was the only chance they really got to take things slow and relax. The meal was spent with leisure chatter and a few refills of their drinks. Checking his watch, Erwin sighed. Time to get going. Mike paid for their meal, giving Mina a good tip as always. Such a sweet girl. They said their goodbye to her and left, walking back to the office.

It was 1:15pm when they got back. Their secretaries look like they are about ready to throttle someone. Seems like clients were calling and giving them a hard time. Anka, Erwin's secretary was a calm and serious woman but even she could run out of patience. Nanaba was chasing after Mike with papers as the man headed to his office. Erwin got to his desk and started one by one, answering calls again and dealing with his clients that ask him if he got their emails (he just sat down so the answer would be no. But they didn't need to know that). He placates them by saying he will get to them as soon as he can. Some are in a frenzy about some deadline but Erwin knows that they are false and tells them to calm down. Erwin with all his charisma and talent, manages to calm his clients, assure them everything would be handled and by the time they hang up, they seem to be in far better spirits. Anka was amazed because no matter what she said, they didn't listen. Guess it had to come from his mouth to mean something.

By 2, he was nearly all caught up in emails. Things are moving a lot slower now. No more morning rush. But it still is a handful. He missed two calls while Anka was on her break and had to call for some juniors to determine what he missed. They are immensely helpful with filling him in, telling him key items of papers they went through so he wouldn't have to waste time and read through himself. They were life savers, taking some of his work for him.

3:00pm and things are finally quiet, so he was able to catch up on document that has sat on his desk for more than a week. The official deadline was last Friday, but they all knew that deadline was flexible. Though Erwin makes a point to not miss many deadlines unless he knows for a fact that they are flexible and no repercussions will occur if he were to miss one. When 3:30 rolls around, a client comes in to say they want to sign a set of documents that day but none of them have seen said documents. Two juniors are called to review parts and he skims as fast as he can to isolate important parts. In the end, the client is only able to sign two and two others have to be renegotiated.

At 4:30 Erwin jumped in on one of the calls Mike is handling and finds out this client also wants documents signed tonight. And while that happens, two other clients come in for document signings. Everyone is running around getting coffee or water for them and spending time going over the documents and explaining everything that they are agreeing to by signing. It's very taxing. They leave and Erwin had to at least do the minimum about of work allowed on some projects for the day just to ensure everything keeps on task. He maybe by that point had about 2 more coffees that miraculously wound up on his desk. His suspicions say they are from Anka and he'd be right.

Finally it is 5:45 and Erwin is calling it a day. He had to get home to his darlings. Mike is leaving as well and they take the elevator down. "Heard Dot Pixis is coming in tomorrow." Mike told him. Erwin heard that too. "Wanna make a bet if he is going to hit on the secretaries again or any of the juniors?" Erwin laughed. "Don't bet against a sure thing." Pixis would no doubt find someone to try and chat up. Anyone beautiful. How such a man was their boss was beyond them. They parted ways in the parking garage and got in their own respective cars. On his way home, Erwin gave Levi a call and let him know he was on his way. But the vampire had other plans. The blond had to head to the grocery store to pick up a few things. Bread, milk, etc. That delayed him coming home until at least 6:40.

Tired from the long day, Erwin dropped his briefcase by the door and put the grocery bags down to put his keys on the little key hook. Levi insisted on them to keep things nice and orderly. Erwin couldn't complain about them. At least he never misplaced his keys. "I'm home." He announced. Bringing the bags from the door to the kitchen, he was very pleasantly surprised to see dinner made and the two waiting for him. "Oh! Eren, Hanji doesn't have you working tonight?" The brunette shook his head with a smile, helping Levi take the bags. Levi kissed Erwin's cheek in hello and as a thank you for picking up the groceries. Once the bags were taken and put away, his coat was being pulled off and he was ushered to the table to eat. There was no talk of work, no emails to worry about (well there were but it was personal time. Not work time). He was with his partners, enjoying a very tasty dish that Eren prepared. Apparently Levi even helped.

Eren regaled them with his stories of the day and Levi said that his day was fine. After a slowly eaten meal, Erwin was ushered along to the shower, with Eren joining him. They didn't really focus too much on cleaning. Levi ambushed him when he got out, pushing him over and onto the bed and then climbing onto his lap. Well, the good thing about working so hard during the day was that he had great lovers to help him unwind at night.

* * *

Monster Au Character Info Section!

Each Chapter, you can expect some sort of character information for the story here.

This chapter, it's Erwin!

Erwin is a human. He is a lawyer as well as being a caretaker to his two monster boyfriends. His best friend is Mike who works with him. Erwin is very efficient in the mornings and actually loves waking up his partners. He frequents a small cafe down the street from work with Mike on their lunch break. He has no brothers or sisters. Before being with Levi and Eren, all his partners were normal humans.

* * *

Edit: Woops! I originally forgot the character info!

I stupidly believed that I had previously worked on a chapter and could pick up on that but nope! I didn't! I finally cracked out another chapter and will hopefully get another chapter up for my other fic. I've been busier lately. I got work and then I also started a veternarian assistant class at a school nearby. The homework for that class eats up a ton of my time. So yeah. Been busy and then been lazy too. But I promise to try and upload again soon and not months later like this time. (But lets be realistic here. I'll probably procrastinate again. So apologies in advance!)

Now for the same ol' stuff I always end with:

Open to creative helpful NICE criticism. If you are gonna be a dick or anything, take it else where.

But other than that, thank you all dear Readers for looking at the fic. Review!

**Love Mewtrune**


End file.
